Does It Have To Be Goodbye?
by UnknownTitans
Summary: The Titans are approaching their final teenage years and moving onto bigger and better things. Although the future can often be exciting, for one particular member of the team it is down right terrifying!
1. Chapter 1: The First Goodbyes

Hi guys, this is my second story and this time it's a chaptered was originally going to be a one-shot but I thought it read better set out in chapters.

In relation to the show the only real difference in canon is that the events in Tokyo either never happened or just didn't pan end with Starfire and Robin becoming a couple.

Anyway I really hope you enjoy this story and don't worry all 3 chapters are already uploaded so no need to wait.

Please leave a review and follow/favourite the story if you enjoy it. Even just a one sentence review and a follow is enough to inspire me to write more! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Goodbyes**

There comes a time in everybody's lives that we have to look to the future and move on with our lives. Kids progress though the education system on their way up to a career. '50 something's' look into retirement plans. Time leaves no one behind, not even teenage superheroes.

As the titans progressed towards the end of their teen years they started to plan for what was next. Crime had dropped down quite substantially from their efforts over the years and other new heroes inspired by 'The Legendary Titans of Jump City' started to appear in the city helping out where they could. Some of them had even formed their own teams, and so it had become clear to the Titans that as much as they were still welcome in Jump City, they weren't really _needed_ anymore.

Cyborg was the first to go, as the crime rate dipped in Jump City, it seemed that it had risen in Steel City. He saw that despite how well the Titans East were doing, they could still use any help they could get and Cyborg wasn't ready to give up on crime fighting just yet so he took his leave when the time came. The rest of the team took it as a blow and it brought reality of the future crashing down on them. Starfire was the one it hit the hardest as it only made her thoughts drift to the comparison with the possible future she visited so long ago. The 'rekmas' she thought they had avoided seemed inescapable now.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I've got some pretty big news guys" Cyborg started._

 _The rest of the team all turned to face him as they sat down on the couch._

" _What is this news, friend Cyborg?" Starfire said._

" _I've been giving it a lot of thought recently and I think it might be a good idea for me to head over to steel and help out Titans East. Now that crimes died down a lot here, ya know?" Cyborg said_

 _The room fell into silence as no one really knew what to say in return._

 _Eventually Beast Boy replied with a worried look on his face "for how long Cy?"_

 _Cyborg knew it was gonna be heard telling Beast Boy but he put on a brave face and replied "For the foreseeable future man"._

 _Beast Boy had been partly expecting this answer but it still upset him to hear his best friend planning on leaving. He knew he shouldn't try to talk Cyborg out of it because Cyborg had wanted to do this for a long time. Defeated, he just slumped back into the couch with a sad sigh._

 _Robin was the next to answer, and whilst it would be sad to see Cyborg go he knew this would be a good thing for him so he put a smile on his face and responded "Good job Cy, I know you're gonna do great out in Steel"._

 _Cyborg was half expecting Robin to demand him to stay like he did last time he thought about staying with Titans East. He guessed that time really had changed the team and whilst not being yelled at for leaving was good, he kind of missed being ordered around. "Thanks Rob, I really appreciate it" he said with a grin._

 _Despite Raven's normal unreadable appearance she actually looked sad for once. "I'm gonna miss you Cyborg. But like Robin said, you're gonna do great with Titans East" and even stranger she went over to Cyborg and gave him a hug._

 _Cyborg didn't know what to expect from Raven but he was pleasantly surprised by the hug, it made him realise that even though Raven was not one for emotions, he still meant something to her as a friend and for that he was extremely glad. He wanted to comment on how out of place the hug was but he knew Raven doesn't 'do emotions' very often and so he didn't want to spoil the moment. "Thanks Rae" he said with a friendly smile_

 _Starfire had still been processing these turn of events whilst the others were talking and still she really didn't know what to say. She wanted to be happy for Cyborg but the idea of 'rekmas' and that bleak future was all she could think about. She mentally slapped herself reminding her that he wasn't going to be left to decay in a tower and instead he would be part of another team and he would be happy. She couldn't put any of the sorrow she was feeling into words and so instead just flew at Cyborg, tackling him in a bone crushing hug. "I will miss you dearly friend Cyborg" she said as her eyes were welling up with tears._

 _Cyborg knew Starfire was gonna be the worst because he would have to explain why he was leaving to her and he didn't think he could do that without balling like a baby himself. "I know and I'll miss you too Star. But I'm only in steel and you can visit anytime you want." He paused, "that applies to all of you guys" he said slightly raising his voice so he addressed the others as well. "Now star you're gonna need to let go otherwise I'm gonna start rusting up here"._

 _Starfire reluctantly let go of her tight hold and stepped back with a confused look on her face "But friend Cyborg, are you not made of waterproof material?"_

 _Cyborg chuckled back at her and patted her on the back with a grin "It was a joke Star, to get you to stop crying on me" he said with a warm smile._

 _Starfire, realising, smiled back at him "Oh, I understand the joke now"._

 _Beast Boy who had been quiet decided to pose the question worrying him the most "When will you be leaving Cy?" he said with a solemn look on his face_

 _Cyborg looked back at his best friend "Probably tomorrow or the day after if I can't get there tomorrow"._

 _Beast Boy's frown increased but a small smile came to his face "then why don't we all go out and get pizza, considering it's your last day"._

 _Cyborg smiled proudly back at his friend, amazed by how mature and understanding he was being about the whole situation "Sure thing man. Our last Pizza all together as a team"_

 _The team all headed to the elevator door to leave the tower, they wished the future didn't have to arrive so soon but as time goes on things change and we learn to accept these new changes just as we have done countless times before._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Cyborg's leaving seemed to trigger a chain reaction of new plans being made. A few weeks after Cyborg left Beast Boy too decided to fly the coop, he had been fighting crime ever since he was a young boy, alongside the doom patrol and so decided to take a break from the action. He had received many offers to work in a media industry such as movie or television where his powers could be used. Whilst in the team he had cast these offers aside pretty easily but now he was really starting to consider them. One offer caught his eye. Roles in movies that were being filmed in Steel City, he would have preferred an offer from Hollywood but the concept of getting to hang out with his tin man of a best friend again swayed the offer for him and he graciously accepted it.

Once again the goodbyes were difficult but the knowledge that Beast Boy and Cyborg were sticking together made it easier for the other Titans to say goodbye to their green friend.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Guys!" Beast Boy ran excitedly into the common room where Starfire and Robin were watching TV whilst Raven was reading._

" _What's up Beast Boy?" Robin asked tilting his head to look at his friend._

" _One of the acting offers I got is in Steel City, so I'd get to hang out with Cy again!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically._

" _That's great BB!" Robin said smiling at his friend._

" _Yes that is most the good news" Starfire said trying to put on a smile but it was clear she was still saddened by it._

" _I know you're upset Starfire but if it makes you feel better then I'll be able to watch out for Cy while I'm there and make sure nothing happens to the big walking bucket of bolts" Beast Boy said with a grin._

 _Beast Boy's comment attempt seemed successful as Starfire's mood seemed to brighten substantially "Oh yes! This is true. Thank you friend Beast Boy!" She said with a bright smile on her face._

 _Raven had yet to make a comment, she found Beast Boy annoying a lot of the time but the idea of not hearing his stupid wisecracks and idiotic things to say did sadden her a bit, and she would definitely miss him, maybe more than she wanted to admit "I'm happy for you Beast Boy" she finally said painting a small smile on her face._

" _Thanks Rae" Beast Boy said with a bright smile._

 _He would miss his friends but he felt like he was finally starting to grow up now and he knew that he would see them again one day and that thought kept him smiling as he moved out to Steel City._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Sorry If the line breakers are a little confusing. They are there to signify a change in narration 'From Starfire's perspective to Robin's etc' or to show that time has passed between the 2 scenes. I'm sure you will work them out and you shouldn't have any issues.

 **Next Chapter:** As Raven takes her cue to leave, Robin and Starfire are left unsure of where their future lies.


	2. Chapter 2: What Is My Future?

**Chapter 2: What Is My Future?**

With Cyborg and Beast Boy gone the tower became obnoxiously quiet. There was no blaring video games or loud arguments about tofu vs meat. For the 3 remaining Titans the quiet was a solemn reminder of the inevitable split of the team. However it did seem to bring the 3 remaining Titans closer as they savoured their remaining days together.

Raven was torn between what to do, on one hand she wanted to stay with her remaining friends, the only place she ever really fit in. But on the other hand events of her past reminded her of her growing power and she needed to find better ways to control it. She planned to travel back to Azarath for a while to try and find more effective ways of controlling her powers.

* * *

As the days grew closer to Raven's departure, Starfire could feel her mood dropping by the minute. She had been greatly saddened by the departure of Cyborg and Beast Boy but she felt extremely even worse thinking about saying goodbye to Raven. Despite them not being particularly close a lot of the time, Raven was still her only female friend and so naturally she had felt a bond between the two of them, regardless of whether Raven reciprocated this bond.

When Raven announced her departure Starfire couldn't even muster up enough strength to give a reply and instead she had flew as fast as she could into her room and sobbed into her pillows as the her dream of being a team forever was finally crushed.

Although Raven could hide it, she too felt just as much sorrow for having to say goodbye to her 2 closest friends. Seeing the state of Starfire when she flew back to her room made her even sadder, to the level where she could not even face going to talk to her in this state. Instead she decided that it would be best if Robin went to talk to Starfire.

Robin placed a gentle knock against Starfire's door "Star?" and then another soft knock, "I know you're upset but if you want to talk I'm here".

The door slid open to reveal Starfire stood in the doorway with tears streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she saw Robin she flung her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh Robin" she sobbed "I knew that one day the team would do the splitting up but I never expected it to be this upsetting".

Robin rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know Star, I'm sad too".

Starfire buried her face further into Robin's shoulder and murmured "The 'rekmas' is happening and this time it is not because of my absence".

Picking up on what she was referring to Robin held her tighter and spoke softly "It's not going to be like the future you saw, everyone was sad and alone in that world but that isn't happening and you need to remember that" he began stroking her back again "Cyborg and Beast Boy are sticking together in Steel City. Raven is going travelling so she can be stronger but she isn't going away forever and she even said herself that she will come back soon. I know the future is scary but change is often good and that's why the others are moving ahead with their futures".

* * *

Starfire smiled but quickly frowned once more "But then Robin, what is my future?" she said nervously.

* * *

Whilst Robin was upset he was trying to be brave for Starfire. However her question really threw him off balance. As selfish as it was he had always pictured that her future would be with him in some form and only now did he realise that this might not be the case.

The thought sent waves of fear and sadness hurtling through him, what could he say to her? He couldn't just reply with 'that's easy Star, you'll be with me', despite how much he actually wanted to say just that.

"I'm not sure Star" he said carefully "Where what do you want your future to be?"

Starfire was silent for a few moments before answering "I am uncertain Robin and this is what concerns me…"

* * *

The day of Raven's departure arrived sooner than the 3 friends would have liked but they put on brave forces for the sake of each other. Starfire had been clutching to Robin for the majority of the day wishing that it never had to come and hoping that he would not leave also.

Raven was irritated and fed up with this charade the 2 of them had been playing all these years. She had took a back seat expecting the 2 of them to come to their senses quicker than this but today she was putting her foot down and was going to intervene so this game could end.

"Robin, may I speak to you in private" Raven asked.

Robin was a little confused but followed after her as she walked "Sure Raven" after they passed through the doors and into the corridor he turned to her with a quizzical look on his face, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You need to stop playing this little game Robin".

Robin looked perplexed "What game?"

"Don't bullshit me Robin you know what I mean" She paused whilst Robin gave her an even more confused look "Ahh Fine! I'll spell it out for you. I'm talking about the game you play with Starfire. The shining white knight always ready to rescue and comfort the damsel in distress but then you never actually go far enough to tell her how you feel".

Robin was ready to deny it "But I don't-"

"Don't give me that" She said tapping her finger to her head to emphasise the fact that she could read Robin's thoughts.

Robin gave her a determined frown "Fine. I do like her-"

"Oh it's a lot more than liking her. I think the word you are looking for there is 'love'" Raven said with an amused grin at finally being able to break the reinforced wall that was her leader.

"Okay. What's your point?"

"My point is that you need to stop pretending that she will be here forever and putting off telling her and you need to actually say something" she gave him a softer smile "Robin, the last few weeks should have made it clear that nobody is just gonna sit here waiting around and that includes Starfire." She paused again "Do you really think she is just going to follow you everywhere you go?"

Robin gave a saddened and defeated sigh "No."

"Exactly, then you need to tell her this before she decides to leave as well. Because I know that you really don't want to have to say goodbye to her, do you?"

Robin gave a deep sorrowful sigh "No. I really, really don't"

Raven gave him a comforting smile, "Good. Then tell her soon and maybe you won't have to."

* * *

After Raven had said goodbye, Starfire was sat on her bed idly playing with her hands trying to do anything to get her mind off of her friends. However every time she tried to get her mind off of the topic it would just spring back into her head and remind her of how bad she felt.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Robin's voice from the common room. It sounded like he was having a conversation with someone. Intrigued by who he could be speaking to, she rushed out of her bedroom and pushed her ear to the door of the common room.

* * *

The common room TV flashed on to the stoic face of Batman and Robin almost fell out of his seat. After he regained his composure he glared at the TV.

"What do you want Bruce?" Robin asked with a frown on his face.

"That's not a very welcoming tone Dick" responded Bruce Wayne.

"And?" Robin shot back with a shrug.

Bruce gave an exasperated sigh and decided to move on with the point of contact. "I need your help Dick".

"Wow this is a first Bruce. What is it? Let me guess Penguin's broke out of Arkham again and you can't be bothered dealing with it so you want me to deal with it instead" he replied with a smug look on his face

"No Dick. I need you for something very important. Since you have been doing fine on your own for all these years I think it's time you pass on the mantle of Robin to somebody else" He paused whilst Robin gave him a puzzled look. I have decided to care for a new boy named Jason, he has some real potential and I want to train him so that he can use this potential."

"So this new 'Jason' kid just gets to waltz on in and be the new Robin and I just get pushed aside?" Robin said with an edge of jealousy to his tone.

"You know better than to presume that Dick. He will receive the same level of training as you did before he gets to be Robin but that is what I wanted to ask you Dick" he paused making sure he had Robin's attention "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and help train Jason. I know that you don't want me to hand Robin off to just anyone so I thought you might be interested in being the one to decide when he is ready".

Robin wasn't quite sure what to reply with "You want me to come back to Gotham?" he asked with a sad tone to his voice.

"Yes Dick. You will be able to stay in the manor and get to know Jason and whilst teaching him what you know. Because he is a teenager he is reluctant to listen to me but I feel if he is taught from someone closer to his age then he might be more willing to listen" he paused, "I am not forcing you to come back Dick as I know how well you have done on your own, but it would be a real advantage to Jason and a big help to me".

"I-I don't know what to say" Robin said as his brain processed the idea that after all this time Bruce actually needed his help.

"You don't need to give me an answer yet. But I ask you that you please give it some thought".

After thinking for an answer he decided on the simplest one "I'll get back to you on that"

Bruce gave a nod and a small smile, "Thank you Dick. Batman out." And with that the TV switched back to channel it was on before.

Robin decided that he really needed to give this some thought and settled on the idea of heading back to his room to rest. But when he reached the door he found that Starfire was stood at the other side, tears streaming down her face and the look of a puppy that had just been kicked.

His heart broke as he looked at her devastated face "Starfi-"

But before he could even finish the word she had already ran off at a sprint back to her room and closed the door behind her.

' _She must have heard the whole thing'_ he reasoned with himself. On one hand he knew that it would be the right thing to do to go back to Gotham and help Bruce, but at the same time his heart ached at the idea of leaving Starfire behind and her being alone. ' _Why couldn't it just be like it was before, where I didn't even have to think about what was next and who that decision would affect_ ' he thought as he made his way to his room and flumped backwards onto the bed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** As Robin discusses his plans of going back to Gotham, Starfire realises that she needs to stop hiding and pretending nothing is happening and face the reality of the event.


	3. Chapter 3: Does It Have To Be Goodbye?

**Chapter 3: Does It Have To Be Goodbye?**

Starfire didn't want to wake up the next morning, she wanted to sleep forever and never have to wake up and deal with her problems, but sadly by the cruel wrath of X'hal it seemed she was being forced. She sat up hoping to try and forget some of the sorrow she was feeling the previous night but the sight of the tear stained pillows on her bed brought back the horrible thoughts.

She didn't want to believe it was happening. She had accepted the departure of the others, though still with a heavy heart, but she had been living in a fantasy world where the idea of Robin leaving as well was impossible but it seemed that this fictional reality had been shattered around her the night before her as she was coming to terms with the knowledge that Robin would be leaving her as well. She had heard The Batman give him a choice in the matter but she knew that Robin would always still be loyal to the him and despite Robin leaving she knew that he would still be willing to go back to help.

She wanted to fly to his room and beg for him to stay and if that was not successful then she would wrap her entire body around one of his legs and physically stop him from being able to leave. But she also understood that this was not the right thing to do, Robin was not an object that she could keep locked away and had possession over, so It wouldn't be right to try and stop him. She also contemplated telling him how she felt about him and seeing if that would enough to make him stay but she didn't know if she would be able to cope with rejection on top of all the other emotional wars that were raging in her head.

She decided that the right thing to do would be to support Robin in his decision and that if he truly wished to help this 'Jason' then she would as the human's say 'have his behind'. She quickly realised that she had gotten the term wrong ' _Robin would have corrected me on the term_ ' but instead of comforting her it sent another wave of sorrow through her of not having him there to help her when she said the wrong things or acted out of place.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door "Star, can I come in? I want to talk to you about last night"

She quickly wiped away a few of the tears from the corner of her eyes and stepped up to the door trying to think what she could say. She decided that she should probably try and be her normal cheery self and so she plastered the cheeriest smile she could accomplish and opened the door. "Good morning friend Robin. Did you have the good sleep?"

"Errrm…yeah. Star, I want to talk to you about what you heard last night" he said in a gentle tone

She had to be brave and supportive, "Yes, I heard that you will be going back to Gotham to help train this new boy 'Jason' to be the new Robin"

"I've not made my decision yet Star. I don't have to go if I don't want to"

Him referring it as a choice gave her hope but she knew that he would always take responsibility and duty in a decision, "Yes, but you want to help The Batman don't you?"

"Well yeah Star but I don't want to leave you on your own either"

Robin was her dearest friend and she knew that he was always ready to help her and never wanted her to be left out of alone but it wouldn't be right for her to use this against him as a way of making him stay. Once again she plastered a large smile on her face "I will be the o and k friend Robin. If the batman needs you then you must go and aid him"

His soft smile seemed to plummet down into a sad frown at hearing this before he sighed "Yeah, I know you will Star, but I will miss you a lot"

She steadied herself "And I will also miss you greatly Robin" as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin's shoulders slumped "Okay. I've better go tell Bruce my decision then" and he walked back towards the common room.

Once he was passed the doors, Starfire wanted to scream and smash something to let out the frustration from not being able to tell Robin what she was feeling.

* * *

In the days before Robin's departure Starfire had been systematically avoiding him in an attempt to make his leaving easier but it just made Starfire even sadder.

So when the day finally arrived Starfire felt like her heart had stopped beating. She had never been this anxious or upset in her entire life. Her years of slavery somehow didn't even mount up to being anywhere near as upsetting as today.

Robin had piled all of the things he would need into a large truck that Bruce had sent over for him. He had left a lot of his room untouched as he didn't feel he had the heart to clear out the tower. It had been a home to him for so long now that he couldn't bare the thought of desecrating it.

He was moving the last of his things out to the truck when Starfire joined him outside. She had been hovering around most of the day as Robin moved his things but she had been in such a state of disbelief that she could not find words to say. But she had decided that she had to say goodbye to him despite how hard it would be.

When he finally turned back from the car to look at her, he could see the tears flooding down her face, he felt like daggers were being stabbed into his chest. "Star-"

"I know. I apologise for my crying Robin but I am going to miss you more than words can describe, but does it have to be goodbye?" she said as the tears continued to fall.

He gave her a soft smile knowing she already knew the answer "You have no idea how hard it is going to be for me to leave you here"

Starfire needed to do something now; she couldn't just allow him to leave without knowing how she felt. "Then please do not" She was shocked by her own words

Robin gave her a confused look "Wha-"

"Please do not leave me." She hurriedly sputtered out again as she embraced him tightly "I love you Robin and I wish to stay with you" she said hopefully

Robin remained silent for a long time.

* * *

Robin was dumbstruck; he couldn't believe that the girl he had been in love with since they first met was actually reciprocating his feelings. He just stood there completely shocked. He wanted to respond but he couldn't find any words. He realised that he hadn't said anything and Starfire was staring at him worriedly.

"Robin?" she asked, terrified that this was his rejection of her love. She decided that she couldn't stay there as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She turned to run away as fast as she could and keep running until she blacked out from lack of oxygen but Robin had grasped her arm. She turned back to him expecting for him to as they say 'let her down gently' and Starfire couldn't bear the thought of this.

He softly tugged her back towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "I love you too Star" before giving her a wide smile. "I've wanted to tell you for so many years Star. Trust me to finally admit it when I'm leaving". Seeing her panic a little at the reminder of him leaving he laid another soft kiss on her lips "Star, I want you to come with me to Gotham, and I don't care what Bruce has to say about it." He said confidently "And considering I am helping his old ass out, the least he can do is let my girlfriend come with me".

At this Starfire's mood skyrocketed, she couldn't believe how the situation had changed so quickly and she felt stupid for not telling him before. "You mean we do not have to do the splitting up?" she asked with a smile brighter than the sun. The 'rekmas' that had been haunting Starfire for the past few weeks was being propelled far, far away never to be seen again.

"No star." taking her hand gently, "Quite the opposite actually" Robin stated with a grin.

* * *

The truck arrived at the Jump City airfield and Robin and Starfire's possessions were soon being loaded aboard the private jet that would be taking them to Gotham City.

As the two stepped out of the truck they were greeted by a pristinely dressed butler who Robin was very surprised to see outside of the manor. "Alfred?"

"Master Dick, you know how impatient Master Bruce can be. What has caused such a long delay?" Alfred asked with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry about that Alfred, there was a slight change of plans" Robin said indicating the size by holding his finger and thumb slightly apart.

"I see... And who may I ask is the young lady that has accompanied you?" Alfred gave a quizzical look towards Starfire.

"Alfred, this is my girlfriend Starfire" Robin said triumphantly, only just realising just how good that sentence actually sounded to him.

Alfred gave a long bow "Ah well it is good to meet you Miss Starfire" and finishing his bow he smiled warmly at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Sir Alfred!" Starfire replied enthusiastically mimicking the butlers bow. "Robin has always spoken very highly of you when mentioning his past and I look forward to doing the getting to know you better".

"As will I Miss" he replied with a smile, pondering her strange use of language, but to be perfectly honest he found her speech to be quite charming and he quickly understood what Robin saw in the girl. Stepping aside from the entrance of the plane he waved them forward, "Please board the aircraft and make yourselves comfortable. We do not want to have Master Bruce worrying where we are".

As the two climbed aboard and found their seats, Alfred gave a small chuckle "Master Bruce will be very 'interested' by this new turn of events". He gave a fleeting look over to the couple seating near the back of the jet, immensely proud that at least one of his family had managed to find a lady to settle down with. He gave another soft chuckle and a smile at the couple before closing up the hatch door and taking his seat.

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading "Does It Have To Be Goodbye?". As I said before please leave a review letting me know what you thought.

As you may have noticed I strategically chose this open-ended ending. I did so because whilst writing I came up with a few good ideas for a sequel to this story. However the ending also has a nice sense of finality so if I don't decide to create a sequel then this story is still wrapped up rather nicely.

If you would like a sequel to this story then please say so in a review along with any ideas you might have thought of whilst reading. If you would be so kind to post any ideas then I will gladly take into account any suggestions and if I decide to use the idea then you will be credited in the authors notes of the story.


End file.
